


[Podfic] The Viking AU

by Aethelar, TycoonTwister



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bishop Graves, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Viking Newt, Viking Theseus, Viking period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycoonTwister/pseuds/TycoonTwister
Summary: Percival of the house of Graves has always been curious. The people around him treated it like something akin a malady: a sickness eating at him, sucking the strength of his bones and his arms, leading his sharp mind off feasts and horses and the proper amusements of a lord’s son.





	[Podfic] The Viking AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Viking AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397638) by Coffeesugarcream. 



> Written by the amazing Coffeesugarcream on tumblr (who's profile here is under TycoonTwister) I couldn't not podfic this one.

Alternatively you can [listen and download on kiwi6](http://kiwi6.com/file/h51rfgi37q)


End file.
